Days in the life of a Majin
by chaos-dragon02
Summary: Defeated by a certain blue-haired hero in his world, Majin and his two companions escaped to another dimension, Modern Day Japan. But as each day progress, he kept forgetting that he is a Majin until he confronts that hero once more... AU


**So hey minna! I'm somehow still alive. Sorry for being absent for so long but I've come back with a new story in mind. Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

***Note: This is an AU, thus the character will be OCC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or its franchise**

* * *

In a land far far away, 3 kingdoms were situated around a large kingdom. Peace was filled throughout the lands as all the three kingdoms were ruled over a peace-loving king.

But as there were light, there were also shadow...

Demons and ghouls ravages through the land, killing and destroying everything in sight. Little did anyone know a single dark mind was behind the event. With the soldiers down and out, Kings seek out a way to rid of these hordes of monsters. The answers were Heroes and Exorcists.

Working together they seemingly defeated the demons so easily that the Kings could not believe it. That was when the dark mind decides to come out into the open.

Chaos and fear were now filled throughout the land when the Majin(Demon God) announces himself and declared a war against the three kingdoms as well as the main one. His three generals and the Majin himself easily claim back the land, exploiting the weakness of both Exorcist and Heroes.

Heroes have strength but they can't fight demon directly while the Exorcists lack strength and thus by separating them, the demons easily won against the only defense the kingdoms had.

Darkness consumed all and eventually, the hope of all the people in the land. But, in the shadow the few who still had hope that one day the land would be freed had begun the trained a young knight, in the ways of both Exorcist and Hero.

Years passed by, before the Majin noticed that his fleet has begun to decrease and soon became obliterated in the surrounding kingdom. Sending his demon generals, expecting great result; he soon became frightened to learn that all three of his generals had been defeated by an army, led by one brave warrior, only called the Blue Sword.

So agile and strong was the hero that even the most trusted of the Maou( Demon General) nicknamed the Dark Sword was defeated in one blow. With his two of his defeated general by his sight, the Majin began the battle against the hero. Hours rages on as the Majin begrudgingly fall to his knees and admitting defeat.

However, before the hero could slay him, the Majin use the remaining energy he had to open a portal to a random dimension.

Jumping in with him was his two faithful companion and generals; as the Majin leaves behind one message.

"We'll take over the other side then come back for your head, Blue Sword!" shouted the Majin before disappearing to a place beyond comprehension...

* * *

**Location: Unknown **

Appearing in dark costume, made bystanders look by as the Majin contemplate where he ended up. He looks besides still seeing his two generals...except for a slight change in their appearance.

The strategist of the bunch now had his white and menacing hair replaced with a mop like hair which flow freely down his head while the Dark Sword, with his horns gone only to be replace by spiky dark-blue hair.

Worst of it is...The Majin himself had undergone a drastic change. His dark, messy hair had transformed into brown and swirly hair!

"One sort of dark magic is this?! I, the Demon God had been reduced in appearance to this...t-this...ugh!" grumbled Majin.

"Majin-sama, I do not think we should attract more attention than we are right now..." grumbled the tactician.

"Attract more attention? What do you mean?" Majin cocked his head to the side, eventually looking at the crowd, "What the hell are you looking at? Never seen a demon before!?"

The startled crowd quickly dissipated from the trio before Majin loudly sighed, "Phew that take care of that."

Before they could even get their feet properly up, sound of siren filled the air. A white car with flashing red light on top quickly appears as people inside take the Majin and Maou in to the car.

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing?!" shouted Majin. "Settle down, kid. I know you all like to cosplay and stuff but someone called, talking of shady characters like yourself."

"Majin-sama, if we let them take us in we should be able to find out more about this world that we're in." quoted the tactician. The three of them quickly nod before telling the police to carry on.

* * *

**Location: The Station**

"So you mean to tell me that you're all foreigners?"

A nod.

"And that you have no idea that this is the country of Japan."

Japan? Aah, so that's its name.

"Also, you seem to have no identification card due to an accident to which you wound up on the streets hours ago? "

The three of them gulped hoping the officer would buy the story and let them go free... and he did!

"Well seeing as you all have no way to go, how about making ID card huh?" The officer grinned as Majin felt a ease. "Also, I could arrange a place for your staying, you see. My niece is a really nice landlord and she's currently looking for tenants."

Also a place to stay? This sound...perfect! It was beyond anything Majin could ever thought of!

"So our names in this world are already decided?" asked the general. "Right. Yours is .Gi .Ke, okay?"

"Understood."

"Great, yours is .To? Weird name but it suits you!"

The tactician- ugh, Shindou; instead of grunting in annoyance actually looks happy. "Thanks my lord. Your compliment makes me the happiest demon of all."

"Alright now for my name. . ." A wind of silence passes through the room as Maji- Matsukaze looks at his new name, questioning whether it was mistaken or not. Sure enough, an outburst occurs.

"What is this name!? Matsukaze as in Gentle Breeze and Tenma as in Pegasus?! This isn't suited for a Majin!" shouted Tenma.

"But Majin-sama, our ID cards have already been forged. We cannot change our names now." said Tsurugi.

"I know I know but... Come on! At least your name means Sword! It's actually fitting for your title, Dark Sword."

The trio looked at each other before sighing in defeat. After all, Japan is not the land that they are accustomed to so they have to abide to the rules here.

After adjusting to their new names, Tenma quickly shouted, "Alright, Tsurugi. Tomorrow, you and I will go find a job. Our landlord, Aki-san, recommended us to Raimon Soccer team as they are currently in need of assistant coach and trainers. Shindou, you stay here and tend to the house."

The said person quickly raises his eyebrows before questioning, " Apologies my lord but I do think that I should be out there getting a job too."

"Shindou, Shindou, Shindou." Tenma wagged his finger, "Here in Japan, there are thieves who could steal all our hard-worked belongings, you don't want that do you?"

Shindou quickly realizes Tenma's intention and nod intensely. "Finally! The first step to us conquering Japan has begun!"

* * *

Months passed by quickly as Tenma and the two others quickly adjusted to their new life. Tenma and Tsurugi got job as trainers for the upcoming soccer team while Shindou took care of all the house needs. However one faithful encounter changed everything...

"Where's Tsurugi?" asked Tenma as he lie down reading a manga. "He said that he gotta get to work early but besides that, shouldn't you be getting to work?" replied Shindou as he washed some dishes.

"Uhh, about that."

Shindou put the plate down and glare at Tenma, "Majin-sama! You should consider more about our finances which is currently going downhill!"

"Well, I mean we would always bust out our bank savings..."

"We spent most of our money on the appliances here, Fridge, Laundry machine, Tv. That cost a lot of money, you know!"

Tenma decide to lie down instead and quickly said, " Well...we purchase those for a reason. We purchase the Laundry machine so we don't have to go to the Laundromat. The Tv so that we can find the perfect time to begin our conquest and the fridge... uh so we don't get spoiled food?"

Instead of accepting the explanation, Shindou quickly shouted back; "That doesn't give you the excuse to skip work! Time is money, precious money to which we could be ruling Japan right now!"

Shindou continue on, his words becoming inaudible every second. Getting tired of his rambling, Tenma quickly shot up and ran towards the door; grabbing his lunch in the process.

"Alright, I'll go to work Just stop shouting!" shouted Tenma as he closed the door with a loud bang. He ran to the direction of the field as quickly as he could before eventually stopping at the traffic lights.

_This thing must be bugged, there's no way it could go all the way up to 99 seconds_

Before he could contemplate the nature of the traffic lights, a young woman also ran up to his side. He quickly glances at her. Smooth blue hair and big eyes, though despite looking 18 years old like he does; she is lacking in some departments unlike his co-worker...

A growl quickly interrupts his thoughts and he found out it was the girl's stomach! Well, being the gentleman he was, offered his lunch to the girl. "Here you could have half of my lunch. I'm not hungry anyways." grinned Tenma.

The girl however, quickly blushes in embarrassment and at the kindness he was showing her. Quickly accepting the meal in her hands, she was about to thank him until he run across the road.

"By the way, if you're finished with that you can just throw it away! And if you want to thank me, come by the riverside. I'm the to-be assistant coach of the Raimon soccer team!"

Speechless and thoughtless the girl only muttered, "So that's him, huh?"

* * *

**Location: Riverside Soccer field**

"Sugoi! Tenma-san." shouted a rather cheerful girl by the name, Nanobana Kinako. "Well, you just have to have the right technique, ya know." smirked Tenma. _I'm still wondering where Tsurugi went..._

The kids also cheered for the trainer and quickly tried to copy his move; more often than not failing at it. One particular kid shouted, "Hey Tenma-san. Look at this, my own hissatsu shoot!"

He made a rather clumsy shot and instead of landing in the designated goal; it flew toward the upper bank of the river and hit a guy.

They were terrified of what would happen to them. Walking down, the guy that has been his has this sort of gangster feel around him. Nonetheless, Tenma tried to negotiate with him.

"Excuse me; uh I'm sorry for the trouble. Kids these day, am I right? Hehehe..." Tenma laughed hoping to convince this menacing person. "So can I have that ball back? It's currently our las-!"

Pain spread through his abdomen as Tenma quickly falls to his knees; covering his stomach with Kinako and the kids watching. "So, Boss. Maybe you should teach these kids a thing or two about soccer."

The 'Boss' stood up and said, "Hmph, seems fair enough." He made a rather clumsy kick but the ball gain momentum anyways. And it's headed straight toward one of the kid!

_Crap, if it hits that kid I'm gonna be in sooooo much trouble!_

BAM!

Instead of hitting the kid, the ball seemingly went back to the kicker right in the face. Tenma was glad no he was more than glad. His job was saved!

Quickly getting up to thank the savior, it turned out the be Tsurugi?!

Tenma's mind quickly goes into overdrive _If he get lots of recommendations from the kids, then he would become the assistant coach and I won't become one... The hell?!_

"Arigatou, Tsurugi-san." Tsurugi pat the boy on his head before facing the delinquent.

"You. If you don't want any trouble, don't ever come here again or I'll be force to make...decisions..." said Tsurugi in a grim tone which apparently works as it send both of them scurrying off towards the other direction.

"Tsurugi-san, I want to be cool like you!"

"Tsurugi-san, Please teach me about that shoot you did!"

Tenma could only watch on as Tsurugi get showered in attention. Kinako, noticing, quickly asked, "Tenma-san. Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is just...peachy..." Tenma said without even lifting his face up. "Well, okay then!"

He could just watch on as Kinako hop to the kids and Tsurugi, talking about promotion and such; causing him to sulk even more.

_Damn, this is really a crappy day..._

Hours pass by as Tsurugi and Tenma finishes up the kids' training. Packed up and everything, Tenma shouted "Hey Tsurugi! I'm gonna go on ahead. The boss is gonna talk to you, right?"

Nodding his head Tsurugi replied, "Yeah, something about a promotion."

Tenma sulks once more as he dragged his feet to his apartment. Coming to the same traffic lights, he sighed again. _Tsurugi is gonna get the promotion, huh? At least we can get more money_

Feeling someone else's presence nearby, he turned only to be met with a familiar face. It's the girl who he had given his lunch to!

"Thanks for the lunch..." she muttered quietly. "Oh about that. It's not a problem at all. Shindou's gonna be so mad to find out his plastic lunch box is gone."

"But I threw it away..." muttered the girl.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's only 100 yen so it's no big deal."

"After stomping it several times..."

Tenma was very shocked, "What do you me-!" He was quickly interrupted as she pulls out a knife, prompting him to raise up his hands.

"This is your end...Majin!" Quickly coming to a realisation, Tenma quickly shouted

"No way...Blue Sword, the Hero?!"

* * *

**Well, that ends that. Tenma's in a real pickle right now, huh? Well, if you find some similarity with this and a certain anime, that is because I draw inspiration from that. **

**Question of the day: What anime do you think I draw inspiration from the write this story ?**

***Special Note: This story is dedicated to Children of Light due to me not being able to put her fanfiction up on time. **


End file.
